His Other Side
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: Eli's been acting strange for a few weeks and starts missing school. Clare becomes worried and decides to check on him one day after school even though he WARNS her not to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating anything yet =( I've just been so sad since drop the world. Like I think I took Eclare's break up harder than they did and since then I found it hard to write. I've also had some personal things going on. But don't worry I've got my rhythm back and I promise to update my other stories soon! Eclare is still together in my mind and I really hope and have faith that they'll eventually find their way back to each other =)**

**As for this story this is something that I had written down before drop the world and was gonna post but decided to wait. This will be a one-shot and it will be a tad scary, crazy and maybe dark. So anyways read on and I hope you enjoy!**

The cool autumn breeze blew gently making the leaves shift around her feet as she walked and her curls cover her face.

Clare smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes letting the wind hit her face as she continued walking towards her destination.

She was on her way to her boyfriend Eli's house to check up on him.

Her and Eli had been together for a year and 6 months and couldn't have been happier. Although they had to face many obstacles along the way Religion , Fitz , Julia , Hording they had made it through all of that and were finally in a good place.

Clare had even decided to give Eli the most special and meaningful thing she could give him. Eli and Clare made love on their one year anniversary and he had made sure everything was perfect for her.

Clare smiled as she thought about it remembering how amazying that night was but then frowned slightly as she thought of what's been going on lately.

Over the past few weeks Clare had become quite worried about Eli. He'd been acting weird, not like himself and saying he wasn't feeling well.

Than when he started missing school for a couple of days Clare really became concerned. She'd call him or text him asking what was wrong or where he was and he would just give her the same answer every time.

Just like today, he wasn't in school and when Clare texted him he told her what he always said. He wasn't really feeling like himself.

Clare being her concerned self offered to stop by after school but he declined saying that it was better if she stayed away right now.

However Clare still feeling worried decided that she was just gonna stop by anyway to make sure he was alright.

She walked up his front steps and knocked on the door. When no one answered she tried again. Still no answer. She scrunched her brows in confusion she knew Eli was home because morty was parked in the driveway.

She tried twisting the knob on the door and noticing that it was open. Maybe Eli just didn't hear her. She twisted the knob all the way and the door opened.

She walked in the house and shut the door behind her standing in the entryway as she looked around for anyone.

No Cece or Bullfrog but maybe Eli was upstairs sleeping or resting she thought.

She walked up the stairs and into the hallway. She walked past the Cece and Bullfrogs room, past the bathroom and stopped when she came to Eli's room

She noticed his bedroom door was slightly cracked and she thought she heard him talking to someone

"Eli" She whispered pushing his door open to find him sitting on his bed rocking back and forth mumbling things to himself.

She arched a brow in confusion and walked further into the room. "Eli are you alright?" she tried again a little louder.

Eli froze when he heard her voice and stopped mumbling but kept his head down.

"Clare I told you not to come, it's not safe don't you hear them?"

"Hear what? Eli what are you talking about"

"The voices, their telling me to do something really bad to you"

Clare gasp in shock as Eli looked up and finally saw his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark black and blue marks under them like he hadn't slept in days. His skin was pale and he looked sick but what scared her most was the devilish smirk he had on his face when he looked at her. Like he would actually hurt her.

"Eli what voices? What's going on?" She asked slightly scared

Eli chuckled darkly "You don't hear them Clare? It's a good thing because you really wouldn't like what their saying."

"What are they saying?" She whispered feeling a chill go down her body.

Eli just looked at her with dark and bloodshot eyes "Don't worry Clare you'll find out soon enough."

Clare gulped as she realized this was the first time she was ever scared of Eli. Only one thought ran though her mind GET OUT and then she would call Eli's parent's as quick as possible so he wouldn't do anything rash or hurt himself even she didn't know what was wrong with Eli but she knew he needed help and she loved him so she would try and get him some.

She started slowly backing away towards the door "Listen Eli I know you're not feeling well so I'm just gonna head home and I'll call you later tonight."

She gave him a small smile and started to turn towards the door to leave. In less than a second though it seemed Eli was off his bed and in front of Clare blocking the door.

"Sweet, innocent Clare I can't let you leave I have to listen to the voices. I have to do what they tell me" He said grabbing the roots of hair and tugging.

"E-Eli where are you parents?" Clare shakily asked as she gripped her bag tighter to her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Clare, they won't be back for hours"

Clare started backing away from Eli slowly. But each time she took a step back he took a step forward. It continued until Clare gasp as her back hit the wall. Her bag fell to the floor and Eli kicked it aside and took the final step so his body was pressed against hers.

Clare's body began to tremble as Eli ran his nose along her cheek and neck inhaling her scent as his hands trapped her against the wall.

"I've missed you Clare your body, your smell, your touch, but I had to stay away because of the voices. But you came to me and after today you'll never leave me or be away from me ever again."

"Eli please let me go and well talk about this you're really starting to scare me"

"Shhh it's alright Clare" Eli whispered as he reached down into his back pocket and pulled something out. "It will all be over soon" he whispered against her ear before licking and biting her lobe lightly and placing a kiss to her neck.

That's when Clare heard a click and suddenly felt the feeling cold metal pressed against her arm.

She didn't even have to look down to know what the object was. A blade. Fear coursed through her body as he rose the knife higher placing it to the side of her neck.

Her body began to tremble and she started to scream as tears came down her cheeks.

"No! Eli pleases!" she yelled as she started to struggle.

"Don't fight it Clare" He said calmly

Clare looked at him her expression scared and she did the only thing she could think of.

Without warring Clare shoved Eli hard catching him off guard and making him drop the blade and stumble backwards hitting the floor.

Clare ran straight for the door and just as she got to the knob she felt his hand wrap around her ankle and pull her backwards.

She screamed as she hit the floor face first and began to sob as Eli flipped her over, grabbed the blade and climbed on top of her.

"Eli please! Don't!" she said trying to fight him off but he easily overpowered her putting his weight on her to stop her from struggling and grasp her both her wrists in one of his hands.

"Just stop fighting it Clare"

"Eli stop" Clare begged

"I can't Clare… I have to do this or else your gonna leave me and I can't I won't lose you!"

"Eli what are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you. I love you."

"LIAR!" he screamed making Clare flitch.

"Y-You don't love me. You can't wait to get rid of me. I'm just some big mess with too many problems. He told her paranoia in his voice. The voices told me that and they also told me that this is the only way I can keep you. I have to have you as mine Clare. He said as one of his hands started to trail up her skirt towards her inner thigh and getting closer to his destination.

"Your mine Clare. All of you. You belong to me." He told her as he ran his fingertips across her clothed center. Causing her to shudder. "And once your blood runs through my veins and we become one well be together for eternity."

Clare gasp "Eli don't listen to them. I do love you so much. You don't have to do this please."

When he said nothing Clare started to scream for help. For anyone.

Eli just stared at her and smirked slightly before leaning down and whispering in her ear "No one can hear you my love" and that was the last thing Clare heard before she felt something hard hit her heard and a sharp pain.

She began to feel dizzy and everything started slowly going black and the last thing she saw before falling into complete darkness was the most beautiful pair of hauntingly green eyes that she fell in love since the day she saw them.

Clare blinked slowly the light coming into her eyes as she slowly started coming to. Her head felt like it had been repeatedly hit over and over and as she tried to put a hand on her forehead she realized she couldn't.

Her eyes shot wide open and she looked down realizing that she had been tied up. She was about to struggle to try and get free but she heard his voice and her eyes darted around the room until she spotted him over by his bookshelf.

He was pacing back and forth and mumbling things to himself once again but this time Clare could hear him.

"I-I can't do this please stop! That's not true go away! Yes she does! No your lying just leave me alone fuck!"

He continued to argue with himself tugging at his hair and sighing fustratedly until he noticed Clare was awake.

He looked at her with a blank expression as he stopped his pacing and mumbling and walked over to her.

He sat on the edge of his bed next to her his eyes darting back and forth from her own to the blade resting on his nightstand.

"Eli please I'm begging you let me go" she said with sad tear filled eyes "Don't do this"

Eli smiled sadly at her as he wiped her tears away "I love you Clare and I'm sorry b-but soon we'll be together forever. Our blood will be combined as one. He told her with a shaky hand as he leant over and grabbed the knife off of his nightstand.

"Eli no! No please! Don't Eli!" Clare screamed as tears flew down her face and she began to struggle and thrash.

Eli climbed on top of her once again and placed one of his hands on her head turning it to side as he placed the blade over her newly exposed neck.

"Eli please don't I love you" Clare tried one last time.

Eli's hands were trembling and the voices in his head were screaming at him. He just wanted them to stop. He pressed the blade with a little pressure and he saw Clare gasp and close her eyes.

He ran his thumb across her cheek and watched as her eyes opened. Her beautiful blue eyes that he loved for so long. His hand began to shake more and tears started to form in his own eyes.

He couldn't do it. He loved her so much and look what he was trying to do. He was so close to killing the person he loved more than his own life because of these stupid fucking voices. He was a crazy and psycho mess because of them. They had started a few weeks ago and he just tried to ignore them.

But over time they got worse and worse and now they were telling him that his Adam and Clare and even his own parents were lying to him. They were making him paranoid beyond belief and then they were telling him to do horrible things to his family and friends.

He couldn't risk hurting anyone so that's why he avoided school and his parents. He knew he needed help but he couldn't face it and now look what he was about to do.

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on Clare. Her eyes bloodshot, her cheeks stained and the blade pressed tightly to her neck and suddenly he panicked.

He tore the blade away from her neck and threw it across the room as he climbed off of her. He heard Clare sigh in relief and he immediately started untying her.

"Clare! Clare I'm so sorry i-I didn't mean it please i- just please forgive me" he said as he finished untying the last of the ropes that were on her.

Clare quickly jumped of the bed and ran towards the door starting to open it.

"Clare please I didn't mean to its just these fucking voices" he said smacking himself in the head "I can't make them go away and they tell that your lying all the time, and your gonna leave me and that you don't really love me because I'm some crazy fucking psycho and I just proved it didn't i? I almost killed you! I'm so sorry Clare I love you so much but I'll never be normal you deserve so much better than me. Eli told her feeling defeated as he sank to his knees and began to cry.

Clare's hand stayed frozen on the door knob. She knew she should run. She knew she should but for some reason something was telling her to turn around and walk up to Eli and hold him tightly. Tell him everything was gonna be all right. Even though she was scared she felt so bad for him right now. He had been through so much in his young life and he could never get a break. And now this he thought she was going to leave him alone to suffer.

Well she wasn't she'd made him a promise and she'd intended to keep it. She slowly let go of the door knob and took a deep breath as she turned around to face him.

He was still in the same position his head in his hands. She walked towards him and knelt down beside him pulling his hands from his face and holding his hands in hers.

"Eli I'm not gonna leave you, I love you." She told him giving him a small smile

"But… we need to get you help you're not crazy and you're not a psycho. You've just been through so much." She said a tear coming down her face.

"But no matter what I'll be here to help you and Adam and your parent's we'll all be here. I'll even go with you to the doctors but please say you'll get help."

Eli looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and lent in and kissed her gently.

"I-I will just… just don't leave me okay? Please promise me" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I promise I'll always be here" and with that she pulled Eli to her chest and wrapped her arms around him and he held onto her life his life depended on it and they stayed like that for hours. Just holding each other in the middle of his room in silence truly wondering if everything would ever really be ok.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I don't really like it =/ but hopefully you guys will! =)**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
